Chiron tries to teach Percy how to control the mst
by Darknight179
Summary: it is pretty much as the title says but please give it a go


**_This is a one shot about Chiron teaching Percy how to control the mist. I fo not own anything from Rick Riordan he owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and heroes of Olympus_**

Percy was extremely nervous because Chiron called to talk to him about something, normally when he wanted to meet him he had done something wrong like nearly drowning the Ares cabin with all his children still in there or when he and Annabeth got caught sleeping in the same bed in his cabin he got a whole lecture from Chiron, a death threat from Athena and a bird and the bees talk from his dad. The only things he could imagine he had done wrong was nearly kill the Stoll brothers with his cool fishy powers for stealing his Minotaur horn he got when he was twelve or found out he skived archery to swim and then there was having loads of sweets coke and everything Percy needs to become so hyper that they would just lock him in a dark room and he would still be running around and speaking so fast that you thought he would be having a seizure.

When Percy got to the Big house, he saw Mr.D and Chiron playing pinnacle. When Chiron saw him he smiled and said "Ah there you are Percy I thought we could have a little talk and see if you are ready to do something very special I should have done this when you turned 15 but I felt that you could be a bit more mature and how can I say this a bit smarter maybe and that your imagination has gone down a bit. I am going to ask a couple of questions which are scenarios and you tell me how you would handle it ok."

Percy replied "ok."

"Ok now you have to rescue a demigod from an orphanage but a person stops you and asks what you are doing here what do you say?" Chiron asked

"oh that's easy I just say I wanted to adopt someone so I can take them to a camp which most likely get them killed in a very nasty way." Percy said.

"Are you sure that's what you do Percy?" Chiron asked

"Yep I'm sure that would be correct." Percy replied

"Ok moving to the second question. You are on a quest to defeat a monster but you are on a road when some mortal asks if you want a lift what do you do say yes or no, if yes how do you prove if he is a monster and if he asks you why you are walking in the road at the middle of no where?" Chiron asked

"Well first of what monster am I going on a quest for and why ain't I got Annabeth with me?" Percy asked

"Ok lets say the Kraken And Annabeth broke of with you for somebody who has a brain." Chiron replied

"Hey that ain't very nice I have a brain and Annabeth loves me she would never leave me for any one,right?" Percy asked

"No she want don't worry your 5-year-old brain (Hey) Percy and Aphrodite loves you to as a couple she likes you more than Helen and Paris so don't worry ok now answer my question dumb dumb."Chiron said

"Ok well first I would take out riptide and stab him in the heart to make sure he was a mortal and then say yes get in the car with him then when he asks me what i was doing i would tell him my whole life about the gods,the wars, the camps everything." Percy said

Chiron was banging his head on the table when he looked up he took a deep breath and said,

"Percy thanks for answering those questions ok but i do nit think you are ready to learn how to control the mist maybe in another three years time maybe."

"what are you talking about?" asked Percy

"Never mind oh and Percy you have to clean the dishes for a month for everything you have done wrong goodbye."

"What I don't care i'm just going to see Annabeth hey Chiron."Percy said

"Yes Percy."

Percy clicked his fingers and said "I have done nothing wrong you just wanted to see how i was getting on ok."

" Percy you are doing very well and hope you carry on like this but can you please keep you cabin a bit neater it looks like a storm was in there, you can go." Chiron said

Percy walked away and smirked, he said "Ha ha idiots I learnt how to control the mist ages ago so I could do that."

**_i hope you all like this one shot and please review and tell me what you think of this story all critics are welcome and sorry about not updating my other story it should be updated by the end of the week good bye _**


End file.
